It Runs In the Family
by Stitchez
Summary: AU one-shot based on an RP comm I'm in. The Italians are connected to the mafia, Feli has no clue but he and Roma get jailed anyways. Interrogations are never fun for cowardly Italians... Possible sequel?


**CHARACTER(S): **Feliciano Vargas (North Italy), Romano Vargas ( South Italy), Vash Zwingli (Switzerland) and Logan Mort lock (Australia OC of a friends)

**WORD COUNT: **1472

**DISCLAIMER: **Hetalia and the characters are not mine - Logan belongs to a friend from the RP community the idea came from

**FULL SUMMARY: **Wrote this back when I first joined when I was only playing as North Italy. The story is that the Vargas family is connected to mafia via Grandpapa Roma and Feliciano's and Romano's parents run the show in Liberty (the city where the rp is set). The police get wind of the operations and the parents flee leaving the brothers to take the fall - and N. Italy has no clue about anything really but he still gets the brunt of Switzerland and Australia's interrogations.

* * *

I can hear the faint clink of the keys that belong to the guard making his rounds. Someone had to make sure all of the criminals stayed in line, didn't kill each other, weren't making secret notes or shanks I guess. Didn't Gilbert say that he saw someone make a shank in here? How could he think it was cool, I was so scared when I saw someone with one, watched them be tackled to the floor by _la policia_ before they could use it and dragged away for solitary. So, so scary. So, so terrified... Then again I am always scared. How did Gilbert make it seem like nothing? Two days in here and I was already ready to either slit my wrists from fear and depression or swear off my wine and pasta and pizza and siestas forever if to only to _get the fuck out of here_.

Oh my, I just cussed didn't I? Grandpapa would be ashamed. Wait, why should I care? It's his fault, his and Mama's and Papa's, that me and_ fratellone _are here.

Wait... Why am I here again?

...Oh, right..._ because business is business and business runs in the family_.

I am sitting - alone, I really hate being alone, especially now when everything is so scary - inside this dirty little cell with cold concrete and cold steel and a hard mattress and no love. Where was Romano again? They had kept us in the same cell except when... Oh...

Right, now I remember. They took him out for questioning, again. That meant I was next. Why couldn't they understand that I didn't know anything? I found out by accident what my family was and that's all I knew; out money was dirty, they had ruined Romano's life and no matter what we did our lives weren't ours. Everyone thought I was stupid, but I'm not a complete idiot. I can be smart. Which was why I hadn't told Ludwig no matter how much he bothered, that was why I laughed off anyone's questions -** Why are you so thin? Feli have you been sleeping okay? There are bags under your eyes. Have you eaten yet? **- and why I was still quiet.

We had just been at the pizzeria in the afternoon. I had to go in for a shift sometime and we needed to get the rent money no matter how much we hated it. My internship/job at Euforia wouldn't support us at all and Romano's job was at the pizzeria. We were both still in school and needed money for our classes that were starting as well. It's still fresh and branded into my mind...

**A loud shout from outside and police spilling into the shop. Some were rushing the customers out, shouting. Mother had left that morning with Papa, leaving me and Romano alone as they went into the Forbidden Rooms and supposedly to the bank. I knew what they were for now... I was panicking though as the cops started to spill into the kitchens. I saw Vash but even so I turned and tried to escape out the alley door. I wasn't part of this, I had nothing to do with this business. But... it was a business that**_** ran in the family. **_**Things were automatically my fault too and I was tackled by something large and when I tried to scramble away, crying, I was hit. A hand flew across my face in a solid punch and I lay stunned for a moment. A few more failed escape attempts and I was yanked and dragged to a police car where I was thrown in the back, Romano following...**

Hard to believe that had barely been two days ago. Our rent was due yesterday which was why we'd been there mostly. How long would they wait? Would they kick us out immediately? They had said they'd go there because they had a search warrant. I never got the chance to ask Romano if he got rid of the gun like I asked him... My prints were probably still on it... They could keep us longer just because of that huh? Even though the slugs wouldn't match anything, even though there was only one bullet gone that was buried in the sewing machine in the back of the closet. Ugh, my clothes too. Maybe they would think they were old projects, I only hoped so.

As I shifted on the floor the pain in one of my shoulder flared up and I'm reminded how I got it. Carefully I brushed my fingers over the cut marring my lips. I remember that well enough. I thought Vash was my friend too...

_**"Tell us what you know! Stop trying to protect your damn family you idiot!"**_** I was sitting in a chair, cuffed and scuffed, bruises littering my body as it was. Resisting arrest, that's what they said. I had gotten scared and tried to run, that was all. Tears were falling and Romano was next to me, trying to be brave and not cry like a proper older brother. **_**"I-I don't know anything, Vash, ve. Please-" **_**He had reached across the table and the next thing I knew I was on the floor, my shout ringing in my ears and blood flowing from my split lip while the rest of my cheek and jaw sparked and throbbed with pain. I had been pistol-whipped... There was a few swears in Italian then the sound of a chair moving as I curled up on the floor and cried. Why had I been hit? Because it ****ran in the family****...**

That had been the first interrogation too. They had stayed the same for the most part; yelling, questions I couldn't answer, bruises, threats and me in the end more broken, bloody and teary. Tired, too. I got so little sleep here out of fear. There were the footsteps again, two sets this time. The lock to the cell clicked and I was pulled up, cuffed then forced from the cell and dragged down the hall. I wasn't surprised to not see Romano, they stopped interrogating us together because they thought we were keeping each other from saying anything true or important.

Honestly I have no clue what Romano knows or if he'll tell them anything. I know I know nothing but they won't believe me. The guy who has records filled to the bring for nudity in public - I was wearing a long enough shirt every time - with the excuse he forgot. Like I would know anything. Apparently they thought I was the mastermind though. Yeah right, I can barely do math let alone find out how to plan a heist or deal drugs.

Another tiny concrete room and I'm shoved into a familiar chair, my arms cuffed behind me still. My tormentors loom and the torture starts over again. Questions of bases, numbers and plans I don't know bout. I get hit, I cry, more questions, less answers, more pain and more tears. In my mind it was a horrible cycle that still wasn't breaking. Eventually they get tired of my broken sobs and promises I know nothing and I'm carted back to the cell. I curl up against my brother, trying to make myself small as I cry myself hoarse and into and uneasy sleep, our arms wrapped around each other in the last comforts we have left...

I wonder if anyone is praying for us right now? Praying we make it out alive? Does anyone even know we are here? In jail? We tried calling but it didn't work, no one answered and its not like you can get calls returned in jail.

Work too. I was supposed to go to the office around 4 or so to pick up some designs and to do few a few things. I told everyone I'd be back from the pizzeria and then I didn't show. They took my phone too and even though I tried to call Ludwig he didn't answer and then the guard noticed I was making two calls instead of one and it was taken away before I could leave a message. I hope no one's worrying too much but then again I do. It's not like they could do anything if they knew where we were. Hopefully we can find places to stay after this because even if we didn't get kicked out yet we don't have money for rent, or for school now either. Neither of us own a car and if this is anything like TV our accounts are probably frozen and will be until all of this is done.

I really hope we can leave soon. But, I doubt it. After all this is just another thing that_ runs with the family._


End file.
